Zaha Sanko
Zaha Sanko (ザハ＝サンコ, Zaha Sanko) is a young man who travel in space with the Package of Darkness, Avakian. Someone said that having Zaha's bones will grant any wish they desire, so now Zaha is trying to find out who that person was, while being targeted by every person in the universe. Appearance Personality History 6 and half years ago Zaha and Avakian infiltrated the Great Tree Hall Elementary School. Avakian then hacked the system and made Zaha a student there, since it's was a safe place for Zaha. As Avakian was finishing the registration, Zaha had to say his name, but since he was dying from hunger, he said Meatballs and Spaghetti and was registered under that name. 6 years ago Zaha woke up in the morning and headed to the school bus. Then in the classroom, the teacher asked them to see their homework using the Light-Earth Container. Zaha released his container to reveal a meatball and spaghetti sandwich, claiming to be his favourite. As he was returning from school, Zaha came to a sealed section, trying to look through it, he saw someone and got scared. As Zaha explained what he saw, Avakian got suspicious it may be someone after Zaha, so he wanted to go and check it at night. Using Flesh of Darkness Avakian removed Zaha's Talisman Bundle that makes him go to sleep at night and then they headed towards the sealed section. When they entered the sealed section, they saw kids and followed them to a corridor full of dead bodies. Then the person Zaha saw, appeared behind them and Zaha used his Flesh of Darkness axe to attack him, but that had no effect. He continued attacking him, but was easily repelled back. Realizing the person wasn't after Zaha's life, the person introduced herself as Shimada Death and that she came to feast on this ship. Shimada then revealed that the two "kids" Mini-Bucketmen, were the one who killed all the people. Immediately after that the Mini-Bucketmen attacked Zaha, breathing poison into Zaha's face. Being seriously affected by the poison, Zaha was barely standing. He then threw his axe at one of the Mini-Bucketmen killing him, but then as the other one was about to kill him, Shimada Death touched him and made him explode, claiming him to be his 200th to eat. Zaha was surprised that Shimada didn't wanted to kill him due to his bones, but Shimada told him she didn't want anything as she already had all and left. As this was the first person that he met and didn't wanted to kill him, Zaha considered becoming friends with Shimada. Plot Zaha was floating injured in space, when the Waste Mafia Ship The Kahiya took him in. While the ship captain was inspecting him, he saw Avakian and figured he was Zaha Sanko, so he decided to take everything from him. In that moment Zaha woke up and asked to leave his underwear. Later when Avakian woke up he went to Zaha and seeing him being frozen, he started a fire to warm him up. As Zaha woke up, he was freezing and he used his Skin of Darkness disguised as underwear to dress himself up. Not realizing the fire spread and caught Zaha on fire, as he was running around trying to put out the fire, he accidentally caught on fire part of the crew that gathered in front of the door of the room he was. The three-headed captain then tried shooting Zaha, but the bullets bounced off. Zaha then requested his Flesh of Darkness from Avakian and turned into an axe and proceeded to kill the captain. Striking the captain with the axe, removed all the skin and meat from him leaving only his bones and Zaha claimed he will be taking them. The rest of the crew tried to kill him too, but ended with same fate. Zaha and Avakian then took the ship and headed for their wanted location, a black hole. On their way there, Zaha found some weird bread and then used an antique solar oil oven to bake it and then eat it. Reaching the black hole, they came out of the ship and jumped towards it. As they went into the black hole, they saw a researcher who believed a world existed after the black hole. Zaha then explained him that indeed such world exist and it's called Dark, but ordinary people can't reach it. Arriving on Dark, he started looking for Shop Valley Box. Upon finding her, he exchanged the bones he collected for a Dark Core to complete his ship and some alcoholic manjuu. As they were eating the manjuu, they discussed what were they going to do and that Zaha wanted to contact Shimada, as their ship would be ready. On the way of the ship, they got attacked by more people wanting to take Zaha's bones, but he quickly dispatched them. Installing the Dark Core to their hidden ship on Dark, they now were able to freely travel on and off from Dark. Wondering how they would drive the ship, the new AI Moja came and revealed himself. Zaha then contacted Shimada to tell her about their completed ship. Abilities *'Skin of Darkness' (闇の皮, Yami no kawa): A protective clothes, that can transform and surround the entire body that can repel all kinds of attacks including bullets. *'Flesh of Darkness' (闇の肉, Yami no niku): By using a Bones of Darkness and Flesh of Darkness, Zaha can create an axe that upon hitting a living being removes all skin and meat from him, leaving only his bones. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hateful Four